


Прекрасная дружба

by yoojin8237



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, The Beginning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, воссоединение, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Протагонист нервничает перед "первой" встречей с Нилом.__________________________________________________Ну... это не совсем знакомство, для Него уж точно. Но для Нила это будет впервые, и Он хочет, чтобы эта встреча стала особенной, хочет, чтобы все прошло идеально, хочет произвести приятное первое впечатление.Он хочет, чтобы Нил смотрел на него точно так же, как смотрел в их первую встречу для Него.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 1





	Прекрасная дружба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A beautiful friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585323) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Сам тот факт, что Он целых три — _три_ — раза проверил, как сидит костюм перед новой встречей с Нилом, должен был быть достаточным, чтобы понять, что с Ним творится.

Но Он слишком переживает, чтобы обдумать это. Самое трудное уже позади, Он- нет, вернее, они спасли целый мир и… И все же, Он так сильно волнуется перед их первым знакомством.

Ну… технически, это не совсем знакомство, для Него уж точно. Но для Нила это будет впервые, и Он хочет, чтобы эта встреча стала особенной, хочет, чтобы все прошло идеально, хочет произвести приятное первое впечатление.

Он хочет, чтобы Нил смотрел на него точно так же, как смотрел в их первую — для Него — встречу.

Возможно, все слегка вышло из-под контроля — Он наблюдает за Нилом вот уже несколько недель, и все никак не наберется смелости подойти и заговорить.

Он просто не может. Когда должен настать этот идеальный момент? Почему Нил не дал ни малейшего намека?

Нет, нельзя думать об этом. Нельзя думать о будущем, ни одной мысли. Это слишком больно.

Его будущее теперь тут — в прошлом, с Нилом. И Он сделает его идеальным для них обоих.

Прекрасная дружба. Вот, что сказал тогда Нил. Но как Он должен начать ее?

И почему кажется, что этого недостаточно? Глупости… Надо перестать так много думать.

Он вздыхает, как только Нил пропадает из поля зрения. Ну что ж, может быть, завтра.

Он поднимается из-за столика и оставляет официантке чаевые; сейчас раннее утро, и потому в кафетерии не так людно — будет легко спуститься вниз по улице, чтобы найти Нила.

Когда Он врезается в кого-то, то нестолько раздасован на себя, что даже не замечет, кого _именно_ Он чуть не свалил с ног, но подняв глаза, Он тут же расплывается в мягкой улыбке. И плевать, что весь костюм теперь облит кофе.

— Мне так жаль! Как же так получилось… Может быть, я могу как-то помочь? — Нил уже достает из кармана платок, ласково улыбаясь и очаровывая во второй раз.

— Все нормально. Не переживай, — бормочет Он.

Вот с чего все начнется. Но нельзя же… Нельзя же рассказывать о «Доводе» прямо сейчас, Нил решит, что Он сумасшедший…

Наверняка же должен быть другой способ.

— Не хочешь поужинать со мной? — не только Нил, но и Он сам удивляется этим словам.

Почему Он- так и должно быть?

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — смеется Нил, но в глазах светится теплая игривость. Так очевидно, что он заинтересовался Им.

— Да.

— Ну что ж… В таком случае, мне необходимо дать тебе свой номер, чтоб позже ты написал мне все подробности нашего свидания, — усмехается Нил.

Так… вот что имелось в виду под прекрасной дружбой.

Разумеется, тот Нил даже не собирался намекать на это.

_Незнание — наше преимущество._

Но Он бы хотел услышать все, очень бы хотел… До того, как настал конец.

— Кстати, меня зовут Нил. Ты вроде как должен был сначала спросить это, — замечает Нил, продолжая хитро улыбаться.

 _Я знаю. Я уже тебя знаю_ , — хочется закричать Ему, но молчит. Ведь единственное, что имеет значение — сделать Нила счастливым.

И Он уже знает, что так и будет.


End file.
